You're Still The One
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: A songfic to Shania Twain's 'You're Still The One' Taito. Yaoi. R/R


D/C~ Don't own Digimon, and sadly never will. Cause if I did, you can be sure there'de be no straight couplings. ^_^ Oh, sigh. . .*daydreams*  
  
A/N~ Plot? What Plot? I know now of this plot of which you speak. Hehe. Gotta love these stories. Who cares about Sorato? Not me! Mira and Taito all the way baby!  
  
******************************************************************************  
[words]~ Indicate's Song Lyrics  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
[When I first saw you, I saw love  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love]  
  
Taichi Yagami woke from a pleasant dream. Strawberries, Yamato and some of that nummy chocolate whipped cream. Taichi smirked and made a mental note to add strawberries to his shopping list.  
  
A gentle snore at his right caused the smirk to transform into a tender smile. Taichi reached out and softly stroked the hair of the man sleeping peacefully beside him.  
  
'At least that wasn't a dream' Taichi thought, running his fingers through the older man's long blonde hair. 'I can't believe it. Though I've dreamed of it a thousand different times, I never thought I'd see our wedding night.'  
  
[Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday]  
  
'No matter what, I always knew someday we'd end up here. Even though nobody else thought it was possible. They thought that I would marry Sora. . but look at her. I think she and Mimi are happier than you and I' Taichi stifled a giggle, remembering the last vacation the two couples had gone on together. The two women had spent nearly the entire time 'yiffing' as Sora called it.  
  
[They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together, still going strong]  
  
'But even they didn't have faith in us. I mean, they said it was just a silly high school crush. That just happened to last throughout collage and years after. Right. High school crush. But you know what? We fought. We fought through the rumors, the whispers, and the nasty comments. We lasted through every single time somebody called us fags. I admire that about you, Yamato' Taichi bent over and kissed the pale skin that was so tempting to him.  
  
[(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night]  
  
Yamato woke to kisses. Soft lips caressed his eyelashes, his forehead, his cheeks. He opened his blue eyes and smiled sweetly at the man kissing him. Taichi, noticing his new husband was awake, changed actions and bent to devour the blonde's mouth with a passionate, slow kiss.  
  
"Mmm. Affectionate tonight, Taichi?" Yamato asked in his deep, singer's voice, once his tongue was free to speak again. He began to trace hearts on Taichi's chest with his little finger. Taichi caught his hand and held it flat against his chest, over his heart.  
  
"I'm always affectionate with you, Angel. You are my light in the dark. You are my life in this world. You are my everything, and always will be," He said, softly.   
  
Yamato ducked his head, sapphire eyes filling with crystal tears. He looked up, looking every bit an angel.  
  
"Oh Taichi. . Do you really mean that?" Yamato's voice was husky and thick with emotion. Taichi reached forward and brushed his finger over Yamato's cheek, catching a fallen tear.  
  
"Always and forever, my love. I promise,"  
  
[Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin']  
  
"Just think Yamato. If I hadn't taken a chance and asked you to dinner ten years ago, we wouldn't be here now. And I would never have been happy," Taichi ran his fingers through the silken gold of his husband's hair. A tender kiss was placed on soft lips, and the two men lost themselves, listening to the beating of each other's hearts. They moved together, sharing their love for each other. It wasn't sex. It was more than that. That night, for the first time, the men made love.  
  
[I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby]  
  
"Love you forever Yami," Taichi whispered, voice heavy with love and sexual exhaustion. He dropped a final soft kiss on Yamato's sweaty forehead and closed his eyes. And, knowing the blonde would be there when he awoke, fell into deep, peaceful sleep once more.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
